the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
TRPS WARS: THE HIATUS STRIKES BACK EPISODE 2
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following TRPS WARS: THE HIATUS STRIKES BACK EPISODE 2 79 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih a year ago Well, this will be fun. By the time the comic comes back next week, I'll be over in the UK for the semester! Really excited to travel all over the place! In the meantime, I'd also like to tell you guys about another game that you should check out on the app store, it's a video game adaptation of Jekyll and Hyde that's ACTUALLY GOOD. Like REALLY good. https://youtu.be/mEYMy5kmmAc The art is really beautiful, you learn interesting facts about Victorian London for achievements (which unlock more art!), and you can play the whole game FOR FREE. And of course, I have added this Hyde to my husbando collection. I shall dub him "Emo Mystery Boy" Hyde. MazM: Jekyll and Hyde Official Trailer (30s) Eng Ver. Google Play Indie Games Festival 2018 TOP 3 Selection ! Download Link Andorid: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.Gseeds.JekyllAndHyde iOS: https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/mazm-jekyll-and-hyde/id1327228064?l=ko&ls=1&mt=8 Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago I tried to download the game...but my phone isn't strong enough to play it. ;-; Does anyone know a better way of playing the game that doesn't involve buying a better/super expensive phone? :3 1 •Share › Avatar Writer_of HJ7 • a year ago Yaay another way to survive the hiatus .....=D but seriously i tried it and its really good ...really close to the novella (which is always good ) cough...musical...cough 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • a year ago Tairais: Irritation seethed and swelled behind his teeth, riding the ever-rising tide of everythingeverythingeverything that had been building since Charricthran's series of revelations regarding Blizgulis and his ilk. Still, for all he'd love nothing more than to sink his teeth in the throat of something (or someone), he knew it to be counter-productive at the time. Instead, he glanced down at Diatias with a frown and a mumble. "Are you all right?" Chatterghosts: Diatias looked up at Richard between his eyelashes, still glaring. “As if you care.” Thymos rubbed at his temples and gave an exasperated groan. ”Why won’t you listen to me? I’ve lived in the same headspace as him for years, I know what he needs!” Huxley joined Lewis in standing between Thymos, Richard, and Diatias. “It won’t do anything good to kill any part of Elias—“ ”No! All Diatias does is limit and deceive and hurt Elias, and if you won’t do it then I’ll do it myself!” Jekyll1886: ”In point of fact, he does," asserted Lewis in response to Diatias. "As do Huxley and I, despite your assumptions to the contrary." Huxley spoke. Then Thymos. "You. Will. Do. No. Such. Thing." Weir's words were pointed as he turned his attention to the latter, trusting Huxley and Richard to tend to Diatias. "Do not force my hand." Tairais: Richard had opened his mouth to respond to Diatias when Thymos, Huxley, and Lewis all spoke in rapidfire succession. He promptly shut his mouth with a loud 'CLACK', teeth grinding together as he gave a small smile, nodded, and shifted his center of gravity to prepare himself for whatever storm was brewing. He would not allow himself to give in to his mounting irritation. This drive was only partly due to the knowledge of the katars in his arms. That would be very poor form, indeed. - Thymos’ face turned a dark, blood-blushed red at Lewis’ warning, the words coming off in the way one would reprimand a child for their wrongdoing. “Do you want me to? Do you f*cking want me to?” The logical, calculatory facet of Elias’ mind was rapidly predicting what was about to occur at the same time as Huxley’s own abilities, and both he and Huxley hastily moved to their feet and reached out to pull Thymos back by the coat. “Don’t—“ Thymos was in the active movement of rearing a fist back and sending it hurtling toward Lewis’ chin, but the tug on the fabric of his clothes threw the aim by an inch — if Lewis were to respond fast enough, he could narrowly dodge the hit. Regardless, Thymos roared in anger and turned toward Elias on enraged instinct, arm pulled back to strike again. Elias flinched and threw his head back in avoidance, letting out a strangled, frightened sound. Hearing Elias’ fear seemed to shake Thymos from his angry daze - he looked down at his shaking, clenched fist, eyes widening in surprise. Then, he stormed out of the room. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • a year ago Lewis dodged Thymos's uppercut and was in the midst of making a grab for the offending limb when Thymos turned on Elias and Huxley. Shifting tactics, Weir sought to elbow Thymos in the side of the head, but the sound from Elias made everyone pause. Lewis lowered his arm as Thymos came back to himself. When the latter stormed from the room, Weir let out a sigh of relief, then followed...at a distance. •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Richard stood very, very still for a long time after Thymos and Lewis left. Wire-taut, teeth clenched and breath held, all it would take was a gentle nudge and someone was going to get hurt. Between Elias' fear, Thymos' rage, and Diatias... being Diatias, he was fast on his way to lashing out. Still, he swallowed what seethed within him and spoke to no one at all. "Charming." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago Elias stared owlishly at the door long after Lewis and Thymos left, having since sat down on the edge of the bed. “As if no one saw that coming,” Diatias snickered bitterly. Slowly, Huxley rested a hand on Richard’s shoulder. “Hey, I can take over on babysitting if you need a breather.” 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago Richard's flinch was a minute thing that all but screamed volumes of information. "If you are certain, perhaps it would be wise enough for the moment. I fear I have not yet... found myself in-" He gestured vaguely with his free hand somewhat helplessly. "All of whatever this might be." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago Nodding sympathetically, Huxley moved to Richard's side and took a hold of Diatias by the wrists in the same out-of-headbutt's-path stance that Lewis had taken. "Got it." Elias was still staring between Huxley, Richard, and Diatias in shock. "I- I don't understand." Diatias, still apprehended, snorted amusedly and rolled his eyes. "Your 'dearly beloved' can't handle a little stress." Huxley's grasp on Diatias' wrists twisted and tightened, fingernails stopping just short of digging into his skin. Through clenched teeth, he warned, "Watch it, buddy." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago Richard let out a low sort of rumbling that could graciously be described as a half-hysterical chuckle as it curdled in the air. His hands moved of their own accord once free, going so far as to grab and pull his katars free. He spun one in his hand in a manner that would be lazy, were he not quite so jerky, like so many cut wires. "Little is a lovely, relative word. Little stress, little fun, little knife, little cut. Most importantly, a little relaxation, which is what I myself will shortly find in order to spare yourself, myself, themselves, and the furniture." He gestured to Diatias, then to himself, then to Elias and Huxley, spinning the katar in his left hand to accentuate each point. "If you would be so kind as to excuse me, thank you." He swept out of the room like he could sweep his mounting tumult under a rug if he darted quick enough, and was gone for some five or so minutes. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Thymos hadn’t bothered to look behind him, merely stomping his way up the floors to the rooftop of then Society. Once there, he simply... sat down cross-legged, laying his face in his hands and letting out a long and frustrated series of swears from the gaps between his fingers. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • a year ago • edited Satisfied that he knew, for the moment, where Thymos was, and that said facet was alone and therefore had no one to fight with, Lewis returned to Elias's room, appraised everyone therein of Thymos's location, and went to find the remaining aspects. •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • a year ago The remaining aspect in question would be traced to the library. Upon entry, it would be seen that the final facet was seated across from Charricthran— or rather above him, given how he was sitting on the surface of the table. This one was visibly the most extravagant of the group — his long, dark hair was pulled back into two fluffy pigtails, and his undershirt was unbuttoned at the top with a handsome, florally embroidered golden vest over it. He was midsentence when Lewis arrived, speaking with wild, performative hand movements and the table as his stage: “— and hopefully, if all of that succeeds, we could live a long and beautiful life together! Ideally, there would be no murder or mayhem haunting us. Of course, all of our friends could visit, but imagine it— the two of us, just us, in our own little home! Oh, and my cat, Katherine! And I’ve always wanted a dog, oh—“ The man’s eyes fell on Lewis, and for a moment, his animated speech came to a dead halt. Then, he grinned. “Lewis, my friend!” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • a year ago "Hello," returned Lewis, breaking into a smile. "How are you?" he asked as he strode over to them. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran chuckled as he waved to Lewis. "I daresay charmed an' charmin', though 'm not quite sure who's doin' which. Both doin' both, probably." As charming as listening to something approximately Elias-shaped waxing poetic about his dreams of a future with Richard was, there was a certain amount of relief in Charricthran's eyes as Lewis approached that said he'd been caught just a wee bit off guard by it all. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago ((chatterghosts )) •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago If the dramatic double took any note of Charricthran's relief, he didn't seem to show it. Instead, he gave a radiant smile. "Why, I'm just wonderful! It's rare Elias gets to try something new, and I daresay this is as unknown as unknown gets, hm? I truly think this will be a story for the books!" There was an element of sincere curiosity and concern in his voice as he then asked, "And how are you? Have the others given you trouble?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • a year ago • edited "Oh, I'm well enough," returned Lewis. "Things have sorted themselves out for the moment, thankfully. "By the by," he continued with a smile as he leaned in, "fancy a stroll? I want to hear all about this new 'unknown' as we walk," he enthused. •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran blinked once, slow and nearly weary, but resigned. "'Course there's others, why wouldn't trouble come in.. two or three or however manys." He pressed the heel of one hand against his eyelids and muttered something about troublesome family, cracking another wry smile at the end of it. "Don' suppose either of you know where Ricky-boy is an' how he's dealin' with this? Knowin' him, he was half-there when it happened, an' he ain't half fuzzy at the seams right now." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Continuation of the Other Dimension rp! Jekyll1886)) “I’m afraid that may do more harm than good—I’ve been told I’m a horrid cook,” admitted Helen sheepishly, beginning to gather up any equipment and leftover material from their work. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Lewis got out the necessary ingredients and kitchenware as Helen cleaned up the chemistry equipment. "Cooking is nothing but chemistry," he asserted. "Baking, too--of an even less complicated kind. If you can neither cook nor bake well, it's likely because no one's bothered to explain either process in scientific terms--more's the pity." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen gave him a look that was positively brimming with both intrigue and puzzlement, as if she didn’t be quite grasp what he was explaining but still wished to figure it out. “Really? I hadn’t known that,” She admitted, “I was under the assumption that such a skill required the instinct and natural talent for it, two things I do not possess.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He laughed, the sound a kind one. "No one is born knowing how to cook. It takes time and practice and experimentation. Proper instruction doesn't hurt, either. If you like, think of the cookbook as a tome of formulae, and of me as your impromptu chemistry professor. I'd be happy to show you step-by-step how to perform this experiment, and explain what's happening in each," he offered. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Are you certain that won’t simply take up more time, when I’m meant to speed up the process?” Though it was quite evident she wished to accept, Helen remained hesitant to do so. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I have to perform the steps anyway. To converse about them should take no additional time, and will, moreover, ensure I don't grow bored--I can be rather careless when I'm bored." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Ever-so-briefly, a ghost of a thought suggested that Lewis was doing this all for her, that he was bending and shaping the truth with his words however would best help her. Of course, such things were dangerous to think with her counterpart always lurking within her mind, so she brushed it aside with hardly an awareness of doing so in a habit meant to avoid incurring the Hyde’s wrath. However, subconscious as the entire process was... she still felt herself breaking into a genuine smile, albeit a small one. “Well, how could I say no to offering my assistance in such a manner?” She said, visibly relaxing as some of the tension left her expression and shoulders, “Teach away, Professor Weir.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He chuckled. "This experiment is called 'marzipan cake with accompanying glaze'." In the ensuing hours, in the particular terms or jargon of chemistry, he demonstrated and explained the various processes involved in making both the cake and the glaze--including letting the cake cool a sufficient amount of time before applying the glaze to it. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen proved herself to be an attentive student, observing his impromptu lecture with quiet intrigue and only interrupting with the rare question. When both cakes had finally been completed (One with cyanide and blueberries, the other without), she broke into a smile. “Well, thank you very much for such a wonderful demonstration, Dr. Weir.” Her face fell somewhat, but her smile remained. “If I ever get the chance to make this myself, you’ll have to come and try a slice.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "The pleasure was mine," he returned. She spoke of making the dish herself. "So long as it has no 'secret ingredient'," he chortled, "I'd be delighted to." A thought occurred to him. "Ah, one last thing." He turned, cut a slice of the plain cake, put it on a small plate with accompanying fork, and handed the whole affair to Helen. "Should you ever attempt to make it, you'll need to know what it's supposed to taste like, in order to compare your own efforts." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Not to worry, that’s a matter I’d only ever joke about,” Helen returned, laughing along with him, “And even then, I’d rather not risk frightening company away.” When Lewis turned aside, she tipped her head to one side, curious as to what he was doing. His offering of cake caught her quite completely by surprise. “Oh, I...” She accepted the plate with a quiet smile. “Thank you, Lewis.” Though I don’t believe I deserve this... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Think nothing of it," he returned. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Using her fork, Helen deftly cut off a corner of the cake and lifted it to her mouth. A pause, just before it reached her lips, and she peered at Lewis, lowering her fork. “Will you be having any? A reward for your hard work?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "That's a fine idea," agreed Lewis, and prepared himself a plate. "A wee bit heavy on the almond flavor," he confessed after taking a bite, "but notice how the touch of vanilla offsets it, and the pinch of salt keeps it from being too sweet." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen merely gave a hum of pleasure at the taste of her own bite, closing her eyes as she savored it. “I think it’s superb,” She said after swallowing, giving him a bright smile and taking another bite. “I’m sure that Ayato will be more than willing to eat the entirety of his cake.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Excellent," beamed Lewis. "I hope he likes blueberry, too--I had to find some way to cover up the Prussian blue." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “Is there any particular plan B, should he decide not to eat it?” asked Helen, her brow furrowing with acute concern. “If Ayato realizes you’re attempting to poison him...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Should he decide not to eat it, I'll simply let him have the plain cake and try my luck again another day." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen hummed her understanding and continued to enjoy her cake, though her expression remained somewhat drawn. “I, ah... thank you again,” She said as she finished and moved to put her plate and fork in the sink. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Thank you, for helping me keep my mind on my work." A pause. "Are you...worried?" he wondered. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago The smile she flashed was slightly strained. “It’s in my nature to, yes, and you’ve been nothing but kind to me... I haven’t had that in awhile,” admitted Helen, looking aside. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I understand," he returned with a dip of his head. "If it makes you feel any better...please do know: Ayato won't be the first vampire to die by my handiwork," he said with a gentle smile, attempting to reassure her. "I'll take the utmost care." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Her expression flickered when she looked to him again, some cross of surprise and self-doubt. “Ah, well...That’s something, at least,” She said softly, laughing. “I’d nearly forgotten what you are...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago A soft chuckle, followed by a shrug. "I am what I am." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “In that case, Mr. ‘What I am’,” Helen began with a goodnatured chuckle, though her eyes betrayed a soft sadness, “I’ve greatly enjoyed your company, but I’m afraid that I must be going, at least for the time being... My Hyde doesn’t take kindly to waiting.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I understand," he returned with a sage nod. "It's been a pleasure." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Indeed it has been.” A bittersweet smile graced her features. “Perhaps someday I’ll be of use to you again, and we’ll speak once more.” She made her way over to the chair Lewis had retrieved for her before, sitting with a little wave. “Until next time, Lewis.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Sympathy underlay his polite smile as he dipped his head in an unspoken farewell. "Until then, Helen." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Continuation of the Hellhound Aftermath! Jekyll1886)) “On the bed is just fine,” She said, patting a spot beside her that was free of papers in a rather absentminded manner as she continued her writing, “You can join me as well, if you’d like.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He set the tea tray next to her on the bed, then sat down on the other side of it and fixed her a cup of tea. "Here you are," he said, handing it and its saucer to her. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Lifting her gaze from the documents, Helen stared at him, blinking. “...ah, thank you,” She breathed quietly after a beat, setting the papers aside and accepting the drink. As the cup and saucer had begun to rattle faintly in her grasp, she rested the pair in her lap. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Get some rest, love," he said, placing his hand gently on her knee. "You've been through quite an ordeal today. If you need to cry or want a hug or anything else, do it. If you need to busy yourself with paperwork to keep your mind off things, we can do that, too." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “Rest...?” echoed Helen, speaking in her softest whisper. “I can’t remember the last time I had rest... or slept...” She rubbed at her face with one hand, still holding her tea with the other. “Am I asleep now, dreaming every bit of this...?” A bleary-eyed look at the room around them. “It all feels so unreal...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "'Tis real," confirmed Lewis, though he looked a little worried. "There truly was a...Hellhound, for lack of a better term. Charricthran took us elsewhere, then returned us here. You saw the state of your office door for yourself." "Trauma often does feel surreal, though," he offered quietly, his look one of sympathy mixed with empathy as he patted her knee. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “He just fixed it... with a wave of his hand, it was like it never happened...” She said of Charricthran and the door, her expression quite helplessly lost and uncertain, “There’s nothing to prove it wasn’t simply all in my head...” With the greatest care, she lifted her cup from its saucer to drink, as if she feared it’d shatter in her hands. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "That," he admitted, "was rather...unexpected. I find it difficult to believe such magic can be accomplished in this particular dimension without cost--but, then again, I never would have expected to be chased across half of London by a living lightning-gargoyle on the way to try to save Artemis. So...live and learn, I suppose," he said with a shrug and a shake of his head. "If it helps at all, I know these rather fanciful events were real as the sun or the moon or the very air we breathe. You saw the Hellhound, just as I did. I imagine you noticed how it reeked of ash and sulfur, yes?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen sipped her tea, grateful for its familiar comfort. “I... I think so,” She said, giving a hesitant nod, “Though I wasn’t... thinking much about it at the time, with the...” She trailed off in recollection and shivered as if she’d caught a chill. “I’m afraid I wasn’t any help throughout the situation, Lewis... I apologize for that.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Well...it certainly wasn't anything you expected in the middle of doing a mundane task like paperwork," he asserted. "Besides, Lanyon let me sign on with the specific purpose of putting out fires. Had I been on top of the situation sooner, the creature never would have reached your door in the first place." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Oh, Lewis... you can’t blame yourself for that,” She insisted, gently taking his hand in her own as she rested her cup back on its saucer, “You did your best, as always.” A squeeze. “Besides, should you have fought the.... creature here, in the Society, there would’ve been the risk of others getting injured, not to mention additional damages to the building itself.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I suppose that's fair," he had to admit, returning the squeeze as he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "In the end, it caught everyone off guard--not that we would've had any way to prepare for this sort of thing. "We're doubly lucky Charricthran distracted it and took it to another dimension." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Well,” Helen began, an odd twinkle in her gaze, “We’ll simply have to create safeguards against fiery hounds of a hellish nature for future instances like this.” She gave a laugh, shaking her head and smiling. “I can’t belive I’m saying these things, people would think me mad...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He chuckled. "It's so odd to think of, isn't it? If London only knew what goes on here..." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Very,” She agreed, “And I had believed that the whole... splitting oneself in two would be the strangest thing I’d ever encounter, yet here it’s as common as having blue eyes...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He guffawed at that. "I have to admit, the sheer preponderance of Jekylls and Hydes here is the greatest concentration I've ever encountered." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Is that why you came? To study the lot of us?” asked Helen with a soft laugh, “Surely it would’ve been better to watch from afar, considering how often everything catches fire...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He laughed. "That's my cover story, and not untrue. "But, primarily, I came...for you." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “And, how did you know I’d be here...? How did you know I was yours?” Her eyes were shinning with quiet intrigue, and she shifted position to face him more. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Oddly enough, it was Harry Jekyll--the one with the 'jaunting' technology--who dropped that little fact in my lap," he related with a chortle. "'Twas a ninety-nine-point-five percent probability, according to his instruments. "'Could've knocked me backward with a feather when I heard that." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Oh, really?” She laughed at the thought of Lewis being so surprised. “I can imagine it, that’s quite the shocker... How did Harry figure it out, then?” A giggle. “Does he often check such things?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "No, in fact. He'd simply stumbled upon the Society's dimension before my own and, in his search for anomalies, noticed a similarity between your and your counterpart's energy signatures and mine. He scanned us all several times--after recalibrating his instruments--just to ensure it wasn't an erroneous reading." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago How terribly strange to think that Harry had done all that and I’d never noticed.... “Well, I for one am quite glad that he happened to detect it,” Helen smiled and raised her cup of tea in a toasting gesture, “And that he went on to contact you about the matter.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Likewise," agreed Lewis, raising his own. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Lowering her cup, she drank deeply from it, content for a moment to sit in companionable silence. Then, she broke it with a tentative: “Lewis?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He set his cup down after draining half of it. "Hm?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Continuation of Cold Division, the soon to be tea party thread! chatterghosts)) “So, uh...” Hela trailed off, realizing she hadn’t been given names to address them by. “You probably know me already, if you’re... sorta, kinda Oliver in one way or another,” She said with a partial shrug and rather self-effacing grin, “What do I call you two...?” 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited “I’m Cirol,” the peppier one chirped, “and he’s Deilos!” Deilos was visibly spooked at being called by name, tensing for a moment like a deer in headlights. “Um...” “He’s just shy,” said Cirol, nudging Deilos further behind himself (presumably to try and make him feel better, despite the fact that Cirol was visibly shorter than him). “Doesn’t like being the center of attention.” 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • a year ago Something approaching empathy crossed Hela’s expression at the show of fear, and she nodded once. “Well then, have no fear,” She replied with a smirk, “For I’ll be hogging the spotlight, as the hostess of our little get together... Speaking of, follow me.” Without pausing to see if they were going to obey, Hela begun making the trip back to her room with the tray in hand. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • a year ago Cirol and Deilos followed her closely. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • a year ago Hela’s room wasn’t terribly far from the kitchen, and soon she’d unlocked and opened the door to allow her two guests to enter. Inside was what appeared to be a tea party of sorts, with various guests—some animate and some not—sitting in a semi-circle. There was her purple torenia in its pot, her two bunnies (one a plushie, the other living), Leo the Turkish Van cat, the metal, mechanical fox named Aurora, and perhaps most strange of all, a potato that seemed to have had a face drawn on it, along with a bucket that had been given a similar treatment. Each partaker had their own cup and saucer with something different inside. The plant’s cup was simply filled with water, the rabbits each had carrots (though Lepus, the live rabbit, appeared to be sneaking some from his fellow bunny when Hela didn’t seem to be looking), Leo lapped contentedly at some milk, Aurora had been given several small gemstones, and the potato and the bucket were both drinking tea. From afar, the whole scene looked... friendly and warm, if rather bizarre. “Welcome to the party!” Hela grinned, taking a spot in the semi-circle with the tray in her lap. “Please, come and sit.” 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • a year ago Deilos seemed to take the scene with some ambivalence, but despite the doubt his body language seemed to cast on it, he lowered himself into the semi-circle without a word. By stark contrast, Cirol practically sprang toward the circle, crossing his legs as he sat and placing his plate in front of him. "This is a delightful arrangement you have, Hela! Could you introduce me to your friends?" 1 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • a year ago “Of course!” Hela beamed, beginning with a respectful nod towards her torenia. “The lovely lady there in purple is Anima, the bunnies are Lepus and Mollis, though you already knew Lepus, the gentleman in orange is Leo, Aurora is the dazzling fox, and—” She gestured to the last pair of guests, “These two are Potato and Bucket.” She then shifted her bright gaze to the Oliver-lookalikes. “Everyone, meet Cirol and Deilos, two new friends of mine.” 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy